A Week in the Life of the Turner's
by Turning-Point-102
Summary: Exactly what the title implies! It's a week in the life of William and Elizabeth Turner! Saturday up!
1. Monday

A/N: Here's a new little line of fics I decided to do with the idea sparked by a friend.  Hope you guys enjoy, here's the first installment.

Title: A Week in the Life of the Turner's

Chapter 1: Monday

            Sunday evening rolled over into Monday morning as the bedroom was bathed in the soft fore light of dawn.  Content in her cocoon of silk sheets, a warm cotton blanket, and her husband spooning behind her, Elizabeth suppressed a stretch as she snuggled farther into the warmth.  She was beginning to drift back into the blessed realms of sleep as she felt small peppered kisses placed against her neck and shoulders.  A grin spread her lips as she turned in Will's loose embrace, maneuvering herself up on one arm.

            "Good morning Mr. Turner."  She leaned forward while brushing her lips faintly against his, feeling his hands move her hips closer to his own.

            "Good morning Mrs. Turner."  He replied as his mouth branded a path down her throat, coming to rest at the hollow between her neck and collar bone.

            It was only the beginning for them as her hands massaged his chest, fingernails skimming lightly over his hardened nipples.  His deft digits made his way across her flat stomach, settling over her bellybutton as his index finger toyed around the edged before dipping into the indention as his lips claimed hers.  He swallowed her giggles as his fingertips skimmed her ribcage, his mustache twitching against her upper lip as he pulled away from her slightly.

            "As much as I would enjoy spending the rest of this beautiful day making love to you properly darling, work in the smith does call my attention.  I'm afraid I have neglected my duties well and long enough, the natives are becoming quite restless."  He placed one last kiss against her lips before sliding from the bed quickly, donning his usual pair of cotton trousers as he walked around the room lifting a slightly dirty shirt over his head.

            "Goodness sakes William Turner, will you at least wear a fresh top?"  Elizabeth moaned as she stood up and slid a robe over her shoulders and walking to the large closet across the room concealed by a changing screen. 

            "Why bother with those while working in the smithy?  The endless amount of laundry Ms. Ellington would have to do if I wore out a top a day.  I'm fine Elizabeth."  He grinned and tucked the tattered ends into the top of his trousers and donned his common brown and gray vest.  Topping it all off with his wide leather belt, he slid socks to his feet and his feet into high rising boots prior to lifting a wide and medium length piece of cloth and tying his shoulder length russet locks to the nape of his neck efficiently before turning to face his wife.

            "I shall be home this afternoon, I promise."  He pulled her into his arms as his mouth slid over hers, his tongue slipping past the barrier of her pouted lips as she met him in the middle.  Caressing the roof of her mouth he pulled away quickly, refusing to let her will him into another day away from the forge that needed him so.

            Walking deftly from the room he made his way of the two story house and into the fresh Caribbean morning, the sweet sea scent filling his mind as he strolled the few blocks to the blacksmith's shop near the center of town.  Digging the key from his pocket he undid the lock as a hand clapped his shoulder in greeting.

            "Morning there Turner.  Fine day today, isn't it?"  James McHaffey asked as he crossed the dirt road to his own general store.

            "Morning McHaffey, 'tis good to see you.  How does your wife fare?  And the new little one; may I ask what it was?"

            "A little boy, right and proper.  Going to grow up good and strong like his pa, I'd wager.  Wonderin', when he gets to be a bit older, would you mind teachin' him the sword?"

            "That'll be a good few years from now sir, but I would be delighted.  After all, you and your wife were always good and kind to me when times were tough." 

            "Turner, I'd wager by then you'll have youngun's of your own."

            "One can only hope."  Will laughed as McHaffey walked into the General Store as Will did the same, letting the familiar sight and smell of the smithy rekindle the desire to create and mold.  He greeted the docile mule in the corner as he harnessed him up to the contraption he'd fashioned to aid him in locating tools more efficiently. 

            Hinges were first on the list; the Smith family's door and a few windows had blown in, spoils of the storm that hit Port Royal a week ago.  He set to business, lighting the oven and striking the old coals into a smoldering mass.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

            The heat that radiated from the smithy never overwhelmed Elizabeth.  In the long years she had known William Turner she often paid visits to the squalor and yet quaint little shop full of soot, hay and dirt.  She smiled at the sight of her husband fast at work in the lingering hours of the afternoon over a particularly stubborn set of hinges.  She chuckled quietly as he cursed and tossed them into the bucket at his feet while holding his singed fingers to his lips.

            "William Turner, if I knew no better I would say you have been doing this a mere few days than the long years of service you've given to Port Royal inside this shop."  She smiled and contentedly leaned against a large pillar, cocking her eyebrow at him in her usual fashion.

            "You know Elizabeth, if my morning wasn't such a distracting one I would be able to concentrate more on the task at hand."  He grinned while wiping the sweat off of his brow with the back of a work hardened hand as he walked lithely up to her.

            "What exactly has your mind been occupied by, may I ask?"

            "You."  His voice was almost strained as he snaked both arms out to pull her flush against his body, his lips closing over hers.  His tongue forced his way between her lips as she gasped, clutching at his shoulders.  His hands splayed across her back as he pushed her up against the pole with his arms and hips.

            "Will, you cannot seriously be considering this."  Elizabeth's voice was raspy against his lips as his mouth trailed away from hers to her throat and down to the pillowing contours of her breasts as they rose from the tight dress she was wearing.  Her hair was up in a messy bun as soft curls ran down the length of her neck and shoulders, tickling his forehead as she pulled his head back up to hers, looking deep into his almost black desire filled eyes.

            "Are you terribly busy darling?"  He asked and gently ran a callused finger down her cheek; pushing him away from her body she straightened her dress and skirts.

            "I am not about to make love to you in this shop, where anyone at any time could waltz in and witness.  I will see you at home for I only wished to give you incentive to return swiftly."  She flashed him a sweet smile and pressed her lips to his swallowing adams apple, tasting salty sweat and Will before turning and making her way back out into the late Caribbean afternoon.

            Will was left in the blacksmith's shop as he attempted to quell his raging desire for the woman that had just left what she called 'incentive'.  If the tightness of his trousers was anything to go by her plan had worked efficiently.  Trudging back to the glowing embers and the unfinished hinges, he hurriedly put them together and made sure they were completely useful before washing up and cleaning his tools.  

            "Saw Miss Elizabeth, she's lookin' mighty good now a days.  Best if you kept her locked up in the house from now on."  McHaffey laughed as he finished polishing off the now clean windows, taking notice of Will's hurried steps and careless manner in locking up the smithy.

            "Not a problem you need to worry after McHaffey, I can take care of my wife in my own stylistic ways."  Will jested as he almost jugged home, tossing the front door open before throwing his jacket to the couch as he tromped up the stairs.  His hands had already maneuvered to his wide belt, leaving it on the floor in the hallway, his vest already off and over his head by the time he reached the bedroom door.

            It hit the wall with a thud as the dimly lit room lay before him and he vaguely noticed the curtains drawn across the large double doors of the veranda as he kicked his boots in the corner.  Elizabeth lay in the huge four poster bed, the blankets neatly folded under her elbows, her head resting lightly against the back-board.  She merely glanced up at him with a small smile before returning to the book perched in her lap, her legs at a slight angle under the downy coverlet to lever the book for easy reading.

            Will's socks followed his boots to the corner as he walked over to the bed.  Sitting heavily on his side he reached out and took the book from her slender hands, tossing it over his shoulder.  

            "William, I was reading that."  She growled, looking up at him as her eyes focused on his bronzed and very bare chest, a hue of purple invading her light brown eyes as was her custom when she was completely taken by her desires.

            "I warned you once not to tease me Elizabeth, and though I could do nothing at the smith, our bedroom is another matter entirely."  His voice was deep and scratchy, sending a chill of anticipation down her spine.  Her eyes followed as he walked across the room and locked the door, coming to stand before the end of the bed.  He crawled up over her, the blankets between them, and rested his full weight onto her lap.  He sat back against his calves as he trained his eyes on her, his hands reaching out to undo the laces at the neck of the sleeping gown she wore.

            "Exactly how long have you been perched in this bed waiting for my arrival?"

            "Almost two hours."  She conceded as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, her hands skimming over the rippled muscles as she tasted his shoulder.  The same flavor of the hard working Will Turner filled her senses as she continued a path up his neck and across his cheek, finally settling over his lips as his mouth opened under the onslaught of her own.  

            Her tongue maneuvered against his enticing it to spar as their hungry lips dueled.  Her groans were swallowed as they broke apart slowly, each sucking air into their starving lungs as he cradled her face in his hands.

            "I don't think I will ever grow tired of your taste Elizabeth."  His words were a rattled whisper against her swollen and red lips as he moved in for another small kiss.  He reluctantly stood, looming over her as he pulled the blankets away and lifted her from the bed to stand before him.

            "Can't very well continue if you are fully dressed now can we?"  

            He felt more than saw the shake of her head; she had taken her long flowing hair out of the constricting bun and it danced around her shoulders with the side to side motion.  His mouth claimed hers once more as his arms moved around to her back and unlaced the tight garment.  Dropping it to the floor, his trousers soon followed; his lips never leaving her own as they haphazardly fell back onto the open bed.

            Her breathy laugher spurred him, his hands moving over her body quickly as his fingertips brushed over her shoulders and breasts, moving over the plane of her stomach to rest on her hips.  Pulling her down he pushed himself up, joining with his wife.  Each closed their eyes as they sank into the familiar feelings and sensations, Will's hips moved forward and back slowly at first before picking up a speed that sent their passion and desire for one another to its peak, and then very slowly brought them down and back into reality.

            Clearing the stars from his vision he rolled to his side to keep from constricting his wife as she cradled her face in the crook of his sweaty shoulder, their breathing evening out.  He barely caught her chuckle as she pulled back, reaching a hand out to push away stray hairs that clung to his cheeks and she placed a soft, sweet kiss to his slick forehead.

            "My incentive seems to have worked out in the end for both our sakes."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

A/N: YAY TEAM!  Our first chapter of the series is done!  I'd love to hear what you guys think!  And, it's going to be pretty difficult to write out seven different scenes with something of a plot, so I'd really appreciate your help!  Drop me an e-mail:

Turning_point_102@yahoo.com

Or leave me a review for an idea that you'd like to see written out!  Like the idea of Liz taunting Will in the smithy.  I've had it for a while and finally had a place to put it.  So there it is!  Thanks a million for reading and then reviewing, (subliminal messaging) and keep looking for the next installment named: Tuesday!

_Liz_


	2. Tuesday

A/N: Anything in italics _like this is Elizabeth's recollection of the events of that day.  Kind of like a flashback._

Chapter 2: Tuesday

            Elizabeth sighed as she settled farther into the tub of steaming hot water.  Her sore muscles began to relax as her eyes closed and her mind drifted over the days events.  Will's gentle love making in the morning before he left for the blacksmith's shop, and her rather dull afternoon with Mrs. Tumnus and Mrs. Gray, two middle aged women that Elizabeth used to enjoy chatting with.  Since her marriage to the middle class William Turner though, they've been all gossip and snide comments, remarking on not only the fact that he still worked at the smithy, a second class working level job, but that they hardly ever saw her at any of the evening functions she used to attend.

_            "__Elizabeth__, has that husband of yours been keeping you chained to the bed darling?  We've seen you only once since the wedding three months ago.  Not that you mind I'm sure, a handsome young man like that."  Mrs. Tumnus commented as they watched Elizabeth turn a soft shade of pink, her eyes reverting to her tea cup with extreme interest._

_            "Now Gladys, that is not fair!  Why, when I was married three years ago, you wouldn't see me at any evening functions with a warm and willing man at home waiting for me."_

_            "Please ladies, this conversation has become far too bold.  What of this evening?  I could very well join you this evening."  __Elizabeth__ tempted them with a change of subject as she looked from one to the other._

_            "Oh that would be marvelous!  Had I known that a few remarks about a certain love life would have gotten you out of the house I would have done so earlier.  It's not healthy for a woman such as you to be kept indoors for Mr. Turner's sport only."_

            And that was only the beginning of the day.  Trudy and Gladys were still over when Will arrived home from the smithy early, nursing a bruised and swollen cheek.

            _"My goodness, Will, what happened?"__  Elizabeth asked in a breathless voice as she rose quickly to his side, gentle fingers prodding at the purple knot on his right cheek directly underneath his eye; which was beginning to swell and turn a nasty shade of dark blue._

_            "Nothing much for you to worry over love, you've got company."  He flashed a crooked smile, more to the left side of his face than the right and winced at the effort._

_            "Nonsense Mr. Turner, come and sit, let us fuss over you as women are apt to do."  Trudy ordered as she grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the couch next to her.  "Let us take a peek, my husband is a doctor."  She reminded as she looked closely at his cheek, her own fingers retracing the line __Elizabeth__'s only moments before._

_            Sparked jealousy shot through __Elizabeth__ at the sight of another woman's hands on her husband.  Despite the fact that Trudy was the wife of the town's doctor and rather skilled with the many small injuries Port Royal men and women encountered from day to day._

_            "Please, Mrs. Gray, I assure that nothing is wrong."_

_            "What happened, Mr. Turner?"  Gladys chimed in as she placed a hand on Will's shoulder._

_            "The head slid off of my hammer while I was molding a craft, nothing more serious than that.  Carelessness on my part, for I should not have allowed my own tools to end up in such a dangerous state."  He spoke quickly, lifting himself from the couch and making his way to __Elizabeth__'s side once more, seeing the concerned look etched into her features as he slid his hand to cup her cheek.  "Nothing more my love, I promise.  It should clear up in a day or two."  He promised, lowering his lips to her briefly for a small touch of lips prior to pulling away._

_            "Pardon ladies, I must wash up before supper.  Will you be joining us?"  He questioned lightly, seeing their faces brighten._

_            "Unfortunately not Mr. Turner, but we are stealing your wife away from you for one night.  She has neglected her social life for far too long and I fear we've missed her at our old functions."  Gladys spoke while gathering her things as she watched with mild interest at the exchange between the Turners._

_            "That is, if it's all right with you Will."  __Elizabeth__'s small voice from his side wafted up to his ears as he peered over at her._

_            "Of course darling, I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your social events."  He chuckled and bid the two other women farewell before slipping upstairs to wash and change._

_            Moments later Will was immersed in hot water up to his shoulders as his wet tresses hung in disarray at his neck.  He sighed and closed his eyes until a soft hand brought him back to the present._

_            "Are you indeed all right, Will?" __Elizabeth__'s voice was soothing and he leaned into her touch._

_            "I'll be fine __Elizabeth__, nothing I'm sure I cannot handle."  He smiled in reply, seeing her face.  "Do not be worried __Elizabeth__, I am well I promise."  _

_            His hand reached out, water dripping down to his elbow as the droplets ran intricate paths over his sinewy forearm.  Running a damp finger down her cheek he traced the line of her jaw before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her down to meet his lips._

_            His kiss was soft and calming, his lips gentle and anything but prodding.  She sank into it willingly, welcoming the soothing feel of their intimacy.  She reluctantly pulled back and her tongue traced her bottom lip as if savoring the last taste of him before she stood and made her way to the door._

_            "If you need anything I shall be changing, since you obviously did not catch my hidden meaning when I asked your permission earlier."_

_            "What do you mean?  You don't wish to attend the social tonight?"_

_            "William, when have I asked your permission to do anything?"  She asked with a small lift of her eyebrows as she waltzed from the room, his deep laughter muffled by the closing of the wash room door._

_            It was a short time later when he walked into the room with a loose fitting pair of cotton sleep pants.  A hand ruffled the long curls with vigor as he attempted to rid them of water before sitting heavily on the edge of the bed.  _

_Elizabeth__ was sitting at the vanity as she applied a small amount of make up to her eyes and cheeks before pinning her hair high above her head.  She connected with his eyes from the mirror and smiled lightly, continuing to fuss over herself as she thought was needed._

_            "You don't need all of that, __Elizabeth__.  You happen to be the most beautiful to me when you're in absolutely nothing at all."  He stood and moved behind her, resting his hands over her bared shoulders, his index finger tracing the line of the dress from one shoulder to the other across her chest._

_            She sighed, slapping his hand away as she rose and turned to him._

_            "I will not let you coerce me, William Turner.  As much as I despise going to this social it may be good for me.  I have missed talking with the people is knew through father."_

_            "If you missed it why did you not ask?"_

_            "I know you hate them Will, I know how much you abhor attending these kind of events, so I was afraid to ask."_

_            The intensity in his eyes, even through the mirror, was enough to make __Elizabeth__ break the gaze, focusing on the hairbrush she lifted into her hands.  Will took it from her gently, turning her to face him.  His hand cupped her chin as he forced her to look at him._

_            "Never be afraid to ask anything from me.  I will gladly go with you tonight if you wish it.  I want to give you everything __Elizabeth__, everything from what you have to what I have in my power to give you.  I might not be a rich man, but with you at my side I feel the want to give you the world."_

_            Tears blurred her vision as she pushed her body against his; the warm skin beneath her made it that much more real as she sniffled into his throat._

_            "I married you not for your wealth William.  You are indeed wealthy for your heart is pure gold."  She stated with a small smile and pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she slapped his arm._

_            "Get away; you have ruined my makeup.  I shall be even later than I am already." She shooed him away from her with a flick of her wrist as she took the wet piece of cloth into her hands, clearing the streaks from her eyes and cheeks._

            Elizabeth groaned lightly as her mind drifted to the party at James and Melinda Kensington's home.  Not as regal or as impressive, but none the less enchanting.  Melinda had been Elizabeth's long time friend for many years and she wished her and her new husband endless years of happiness.  James on the other hand was anything but supportive as he constantly questioned Will's line of work.

            _"I cannot see the wife of the social Elizabeth Swann still working in a filthy sweatshop."  He commented at dinner, his words eliciting several grunts of acknowledgement from the other three couples there.  Two of which were the Tumnus' and the Gray's._

_            "Well, it is not your business to know or see what my William does with his life.  It is what he has grown up with; what he knows.  I applaud him for his standing work at the blacksmith's shop."  __Elizabeth__ sat up a bit while speaking, stressing that she would support her husband in any way possible._

_            "Yes I know my dear, but with you as his wife what would work have to do with anything?"_

_            "James!"  Melinda scolded, turning furious green eye to her husband, her hand laying on his arm in warning._

_            "Just because I come from a family that is well off doesn't mean Will can not have honor in what he does.  Much for the same reason you are still paid for being Captain of a ship that you are scarcely ever aboard."  Several at the table gasped aloud at her statement, and the crying of a baby broke the tension._

_            "__Elizabeth__, will you come check on Matthew with me?"  Melinda broke in, blotting at her lips delicately with her napkin, standing and waiting for the young woman to join her in the doorway._

_            When they had gotten to the room __Elizabeth__ placed a hand to her shoulder, catching her attention._

_            "Please forgive me; I spoke wildly and out of place.  I had no right to scold and belittle the host the party."_

_            "No __Elizabeth__, if there was anyone out of place it would have been him.  I am the one who is sorry."  She commented and lifted the month old child from the bassinet next to their large bed.  The infant immediately calmed in his mother's arms, making _Elizabeth___ smile at the bond between mother and child._

_            "When are you and Will going to start having children?  Though it is not my place to ask, it is a quite improper question."_

_            "No, it's completely justified  I don't know when we will have children, we have not exactly discussed the matter."_

_            "The matter does not need to be discussed for it to come full term.  James and I were just beginning to hint on a family when we found I was with child.  Does he want children?"_

_            "As far as I know, he's always been rather good with them.  He's begun teaching lessons with the sword for a few of them.  There are few in __Port Royal__ who would trust this task to any other than Will."_

_            'You're terribly proud of that husband of yours."  Melinda laughed at the spark in __Elizabeth__'s eyes while speaking about Will.  "He is a fine man, at times like these I would gladly trade with you."  They laughed and talked as the baby fell into a contented sleep before rejoining the party in the large living room.  The onslaught continued with renewed force as __Elizabeth__'s leash was cut shorter and shorter, before she finally snapped, her anger and hurt directed at James Kensington himself._

_            "__Elizabeth__, tell me again why you did not marry Commodore Norrington.  I hear that he was married last month in __England__, a proper marriage."_

_            "I wish him the best, but I did not have the same feelings for him that I harbored for Will."_

_            "I still cannot imagine you in the arms of that man."_

_            "Why not?"  Her temper began to raise, her brow furrowing and her cheeks becoming red at the center._

_            "He's, well… the notion itself is positively indecent.  The Governor's daughter in the arms of a cocky working class scamp is almost unheard of."_

_            "William Turner might not have made much money to rise from working class to high class in your eyes, but he is a better man than you shall ever be.  Be careful how you speak of my husband in my presence.  I hold nothing but the utmost respect and honor for that man and how he lives his life.  He is not afraid to continue working when he knows he has no need to; he does it because he loves it.  He does not see a working class life as cumbersome, he sees it as freeing.  I am sorry if I have insulted you, but I will no longer idly stand by and let you belittle my husband.  He has more care and love than anything I could ever receive from the likes of Commodore Norrington or yourself."  She turned, seeing everyone wide eyed at her outpouring of anger and emotion, though her voice never rose.  It was evident in her eyes as she turned the light brown orbs to her friend._

_            "I apologize again for my outburst, Melinda.  I shall take my leave a bit early."  Gathering her things, Melinda walked her to the front door, wrapping her in a friendly hug before watching her retreat down the steps and into the night, walking the short distance between their homes._

_            Going straight to the bath, she briefly questioned the manservant as to the whereabouts of her husband.  The answer was always the same; he was back at the smith's shop finishing a project that he had suddenly remembered.  She trudged her way up the stairs and straight to the freshly poured hot water._

            Sitting up she brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them as she closed her eyes, willing the night to disappear.  It wasn't until the water moved and a body joined her that the bright brown eyes flew open, turning to look at him with shock and relief.

            "Will, I didn't hear you."  He saw the look of depression and emotion in her eyes as he leaned forward and pulled her back against his chest, settling her between his legs as he situated himself behind her.

            "Was it that awful?"

            "Worse.  Though it was by no fault of anyone other than me, I ruined the entire night."

            "How could you do that darling, your presence itself is a mere breath of fresh air.  You were always so popular at those events."

            "I have not lost my popularity, though they are no longer interested in my for being myself, they are more content in gaining any and all knowledge about my marriage with the working class William Turner."

            She felt him tense behind her and closed her eyes, tilting her head so her forehead rested against his throat.  They sat quietly for a few moments.  Every once and a while his hands would move against her skin lightly, as if to remind himself that she was there in front of him.

            "Elizabeth, do you regret giving your life up for me?"

            Her question caught her by surprise and she lifted her head to look up at him.

            "No Will.  You are my life, and I would not change what I have now for anything in the world."

            "Yes, but, without your father we would be living in the back room of the smithy.  When I say there is nothing I can't give you it's a lie.  I lie to you every single time I say that, because I am not afraid to admit that I haven't enough money to let you live in the luxury that you deserve."

            "I do not desire luxury.  I do not desire anything but you beside me.  The bed I would sleep in could be small, as could the house we dwell in.  I would give everything up to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life.  In sickness and in health; for richer or poorer.  Money has never mattered to me."  She stated as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.  She stood, stepping from the tub as she reached out to him.  He took her hand without question as they gazed at the single large towel she had brought in with her.  With a chuckle and a giggle, they wrapped themselves together, his front to her back ash they tried to fall into step with one another.  

            His lips quick fastened to the racing pulse point at the column of her neck, his hands gripping the towel around them moving up to rub her stomach and breasts.  She sighed, leaning back against him as he led her to their adjoining bedroom.  He pushed her out of the towel, taking it in both hands as he dried her hair first.  Massaging her scalp he moved to her neck and shoulders, making sure all drops were removed from her beautiful white skin.  His lips found her breasts with ease, and he kissed them both reverently before toweling them off and moving to her back and stomach.  When she was completely dry and trembling from the aftermath of his attentions, he lifted her into his arms and moved to the edge of the bed.  

            He lowered her tenderly to the blankets, his body stretching out over hers as he smothered her face in kisses.  She did the same to him, mindful of the now smaller knot and darker bruise on his cheek, bestowing a kind kiss to the sore region before moving to his shoulders.  It proceeded slowly, and both were equally ready when he entered her with a single thrust.  It started as it always did, his pace slow and mind boggling while she writhed and clung to him, her body meeting his every move.  As the tempo increased though, she could do nothing but mold into his body and ride out the emotions and passion that never failed to knock them into another world.  He soon followed as he exploded with her name on his lips, his face buried in her shoulder as her own was smashed at the crook of his neck and shoulder.  

            They lay side by side in the aftermath, their sweating and pulsating bodies holding the other so close that no breath of air could come between them.

            "Never forget that."  Will's voice was lower, his accent more pronounced and cockney as he dropped a loving kiss to her nose, his eyes drifting shut as they fell into a contented, dreamless sleep.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

A/N: Here is the epic part two of our little series.  Hope you all enjoyed it, leave me some reviews to let me know what you think!

_Liz_


	3. Wednesday

A/N: Kind of like the previous chapter where Elizabeth is remembering the events of that day, Will is remembering some events that took place a while ago.  I've always kind of wanted to do a 'what if' story to this part of Pirates.  The scene that took place below deck and aboard the Interceptor.  I know it won't exactly follow the story line, but I had to play my own ways about it.  You know.  Mushy Liz and Will stuff HAD to have happened.  

Wednesday

            Will was adrift in a sea of memories as he helped various guards and navy men load the Dauntless for Commodore Norrington's next big venture after Captain Jack Sparrow.  This incredibly elusive pirate had managed to stay one step ahead of the Royal Guard on all accounts, even when the Commodore as been tipped by a variety of pirates and renegades.  Will stood in at the bottom of the ladder as the others took a lunch and left him below decks with the job of sorting out the swords and weapons for the voyage.

            But Will's mind was not on swords or weapons, it was dutifully bound to his wife as the memories crashed down into his head of the time spent alone aboard the Interceptor not six months before.

            _"Why did you take it?"_

_            "Because, I was afraid that you were a pirate.  That would have been awful."_

_            "It wasn't your blood they needed.  It was my fathers blood; my blood.  The blood of a pirate."_

_            "Will I'm so sorry, please forgive me…"  She was cut short as his hand slammed down onto the table, the cursed piece of gold digging into his palm as he glared at the back of his down turned hand.         _

_            A sigh mixed with a sob escaped her lips as she stood and fled to the opposite side of the cabin; her back faced him as her shoulders bounced with the effort of keeping her tears at bay.  Standing with a regretful exhalation, his steps made a series of loud thuds against the floor as he reached her slowly.  His hands rested against her shoulders, and with a swift finesse she turned and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face into his neck with a cry._

_            "Please don't be angry with me Will, I hadn't meant to take the medallion for my own, I just was not willing to lose you because of a piece of wretched treasure."  She sniffled into the column of his throat as her tears fell to the top of his shirt._

_            "You've nothing to apologize for, __Elizabeth__, I am the one who is sorry.  I should not have snapped at you like that, it was ungrateful of me."  His hands moved in lithe circles around her back and shoulders as he pulled away, cupping her face in his hands.  "Do not cry; please."  He nearly begged as the pads of his weather-worn thumbs caressed the drops from her cheeks._

_            "Come and lay down, you are weary."  He almost ordered as he lifted her up to his chest before laying her down onto the small cot he'd set up across from his.  He placed her head on the downy pillow and pulled the blankets up over her cumbersome dress.  Leaning in and pressing a light kiss to her forehead and another into her hair, he made his way above decks to see to manning the ship for the return to __Port Royal_.  His heart bloomed with the thought that he was able to rescue ___Miss._ Swann from Barbossa and his pirates.  The sense of pride was soon joined by guilt as he thought of his revelation of Jack wanting to barter him with Barbossa and the retaliation that would most likely leave the pirate with a nasty headache; if he was still alive.__

_            Afternoon settled into evening as Gibbs came to take his watch and he moved with sluggish steps back down the small ladder and into his stay room; currently inhabited by one, Elizabeth Swann.  Her frame was silhouetted in the candle light as the single flame burned from the center of the table.  Moving to his own cot he shrugged out of his vest and yanked the cotton shirt over his head with a small grunt, all but falling with an exhausted thump onto the bed provided._

_            The cotton blanket pooled at his waist as he lay on his back, one arm stretched out over his eyes and the other resting idly against his stomach.  Tossing and turning woke him as the squeak of the small cot in the corner invaded his pleasant dreams of returning to __Port Royal__ with __Elizabeth__ at his side.  The candle had long since burned out, and by the looks of things only a few hours had passed by.  He tried to adjust his eyes to the invading darkness as he attempted to focus on __Elizabeth__'s flailing arms as she fought an unknown demon._

_            "Just a dream."  He stated to himself as he closed his eyes once more, her body becoming still as she sighed in her sleep.  The dream world had begun to clutch his mind as a cry filled the room.  Sitting up immediately, his hand moved to the sword he had place within reach and his head slammed into the hard wood cabinet above his cot as he heard __Elizabeth__'s frantic breathing._

_            "What is it?"  his voice was deep and rugged, having a raspy sound to it as he stood and made his way to her bedside, his hand rubbing at the aching knot above his hairline.  He sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her with soft brown eyes as he waited for her eyes and her mind to focus on her surroundings, not wishing to push her to see  beyond what she was capable of.  His hand reached out tentatively as he brushed his fingers over hers gently.  He was unprepared for the slap she delivered as she yelled at him to keep away, the darkness of the room suppressing her into the corner of the cot.  She pulled her legs up to her chest as she buried her tearstained face into the red dress Barbossa had gifted upon her._

_            "'Lizabeth, it's me; it's Will."  Will was dazed as he attempted to quell her fears as she recognized his voice._

_            "Will?  Where…where are we?  This is the Black __Pearl__, how on earth did you climb aboard unnoticed?"  She questioned and came out of her corner.  She was a strong woman, but night on the Black __Pearl_ had placed a large amount of trepidation in her mind and she had come to loath the time after the sun set and the moon shone.__

_            "No __Elizabeth__, we're on the Interceptor.  We are rid of the Black __Pearl__, I promise."  He stood and walked with hands stretched out as he ran knees first into the table.  With a muffled curse he shuffled about for a match as he lit the last remaining candle, its soft glow making him squint in contrast to the dark interior of the stay room.  He turned to face her, laying his sword back beside his cot as he approached her slowly and perched himself back beside her on the small bed._

_            "I thought I was back."_

_            Will merely shook his head and reached out to her.  Accepting his embrace with a sigh she allowed herself to be coddled onto his lap and against his firm chest.  Her arms wound around his neck as she burrowed her nose against his throat.  His warm fingers brushed over her shoulders and back, massaging the tension out of the knotted muscles.  When she was completely relaxed against his chest he moved to lay her back onto the small cot as her arms about him became a vice._

_            "Don't leave me, Will, please.  Don't let me alone."  She begged and he nodded, standing and walking over to the slightly larger bed the cabin offered as he lay her down, maneuvering himself behind her and pulled her against his chest._

_            "You know, __Miss.__ Swann, if anyone were to see us like this they would talk."  His deep voice close to her ear made her tremble as she rolled in his grasp, pushing her body flush against his own.  The material of the dress crinkled between them as he looked down into her face.  _

_            "You're beautiful, __Miss.__ Swann."  He stated, a blush rising to his cheeks as he broke her gaze, his dark eyes fixing on the pillow they both shared._

_            She smiled gently at him and leaned up to place a kiss to his cheek.  "You are, and always will be my dearest friend, William."  _

_            Caught up in the moment, his head turned and her lips brushed his own.  A tremor ran down her spine as her heartbeat began to increase.  She tested the waters once more raising her mouth to his; this time his hand came up to capture the nape of her neck keeping her from retreating.  His lips were anything but prodding, and at the same time anything but gentle.  They demanded that she respond however, and she did with fervor.  They were engulfed in the taste of one another as his tongue taunted her lips, asking her permission before entering the cavern of her mouth.  It traced the rows of perfectly lined teeth, across her tongue briefly before stroking the roof of her mouth.  The need for oxygen broke them apart far too quickly for his liking, and he bent his head down for another taste.  His now trained lips and tongue traced the line of her jaw as he reached the sensitive spot below her ear.  Nibbling at it carefully, it elicited several gasps from the woman next to him, knocking him back into reality.  With a moan of frustration Will pulled away.  His body screaming for release as he rose on shaky legs to stand next to the bed as she looked up at him with a furrowed brow.  Her light brown eyes seemed darker, a shade of purple deepening closer to the pupils.  Her lips were swollen from the onslaught of his mouth and small scratches adorned her chin and cheeks from the stubble around his mouth._

_            "We cannot continue, __Elizabeth__, I'm sorry.  I do not wish for you to think ill of me."_

_            "Why would I think ill of you?  You were kind and very gentle.  Please Will, this is what I want.  I want you to turn away the memories.  Rid this room of the dark."  She pleaded, coming to stand next to him as she ran a hand through his unbound hair and over his cheek; down his neck to his chest.  The feather light contact broke Will's resolve as he grabbed her roughly against his body, his mouth claiming hers with something akin to a growl.  His lips devoured hers as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.  Her hands clung to his shoulders, fingernails scratching over the tanned yet soft skin, belying the steel-like muscles below.  She felt his insistent arousal against her lower stomach through the layers of dress, and it lit a fire in her chest she had never known before.  Nothing had ever felt his strangely wonderful before; this extremely erotic and tantalizingly forbidden.  They broke apart for air as Will looked down at her, seeing the innocence he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.  Adrift in a sea of emotions he once again stepped away from her with a sad look marring his handsome features._

_            "We cannot do this, for you are not yet mine to claim."  _

_            "I would be if you would claim me, William.  It's all I ask of you on this night, to wash away all that was wretched and evil and replace it with naught but good and light."_

_            "You ask too much __Elizabeth__, you do not know what can come of this.  As much as I would enjoy taking away your fears in a blissful night of passion, it is not my want to lay yet another burden on her mind.  Please, __Miss.__ Swann, do not ask it of me.  This is one thing I cannot give you on this night."  Without another word he tossed open the latch and made his way topside, leaving her below with even more things to sort out as he watched the ebb and flow of the sea hammer against the hull of the Interceptor._

            Will's thoughts were interrupted as the men returned and finished checking and rechecking their weapons.  They thanked him and he left the docks, wandering around the lonely streets of Port Royal in the late evening.  Few were out on this night, most indoor where the oncoming rainstorm would not affect them.  As if on cue, a large both of light filled the sky and the surrounding area and the deafening blast of thunder soon followed.  Will cursed as he jogged home in the rain, fumbling with the lock and wet fingers as the door opened before him.  The hired hand stood with a large towel in on hand and a glass of rum in the other, gracing the master of the house with a lopsided grin.

            "Wet evening, is it not Mr. Turner?"  He helped peel away Will's soaked jacket and vest, holding them away from him as the young man nodded in reply and made his way upstairs.  He found Elizabeth in their room; the large picture window wide open as the rain settled into an even larger downpour.  The small dormer above the window keeping the rain from entering the house.  She was perched on the inner windowsill, her head leaning back against the wall as she folded one leg underneath her to rest her chin upon, and left the other to dangle off of the edge and almost to the floor.

            "I was hoping you would arrive home before the storm hit, Will."  She smiled lightly, turning her head to stare at her half drowned husband with a lighthearted giggle.  Standing quickly she moved over to his still frame in the doorway, pulling him into the wash room.  "We should remove these wet clothes; wouldn't wish you to catch a chill."  She donned her motherly habits as she worked the sopping cotton shirt off over his head, a few dry patches where his vest protected it from the rain showed a clear white while most of the shirt was transparent.  Peeling it from his bronzed chest, she placed a light kiss to the dewy skin before moving back up to his mouth.

            "I've thought of nothing but you all day, Elizabeth."

            "Were they pleasant thoughts?"  She questioned as she continued to undress him slowly as he kicked his shoes off and peeled the socks down his calves before she tugged the trousers to the floor and led him over to a steaming tub of water.  She eased him down into it as he shivered with the contrast of hot and cold meeting, the warmth seeping into his drenched skin.  She undid the tie that held his hair back and placed gentle kisses to his shoulder and the side of his neck before he spoke again.

            "I've been consumed with the thoughts of our first kiss.  Working aboard the Dauntless all day has given me many an insight to our actions while on the Interceptor."  He saw the light blush on her cheeks and smiled, running wet fingers across her lips.

            "I still could not believe you had refused me.  I was more than willing to stay with you that night."

            "Are you still unhappy with me that I did not fulfill you desires?  Was it not enough that I had awakened them?"  He asked with a tint of haughtiness in his usually reserved and humble voice.

            "No, Will, I admired your courage to tell me no.  You were indeed right on that night; I did not know what it was that I wanted.  I wasn't sure of what had happened when you kissed me, and I was all the more confused when you refused to continue."  She sighed, lifting the washcloth up and running it over his perfect skin.  A few scars marred the flesh, but none too unsightly and many almost completely unnoticeable.  

            "Well, I too applaud my restraint.  It was almost too much to bear."  He stated as he rose from the tub quickly, wrapping the large towel around his waist as he leaned forward, his lips catching hers as his tongue flitted across her pout.  He pulled away quickly and walked back into the room with a sly grin as he rifled through the closet for a fresh pair of trousers to sleep in.  He was detained by his wife however as she kissed her way down his back, her tongue tracing each bump of his vertebra below skin and muscle.

            "Elizabeth, I warned you once before not to tease."  His back vibrated against her lips as his voice rattled through his upper body.

            "And I have never once obeyed a command of yours not to tease.  You may as well accept it."  She reached a hand out, running her fingernail down his spine as he straightened quickly with an indrawn breath and turned, his dark eyes fastening on hers.

            "And I have always enjoyed the outcome."  She was in his arms before she could think, his mouth already working over hers as his teeth nipped at her lower lip almost painfully, his tongue darting out to lave the bite with a lick as he finally entered her mouth.  Hs stroked her sides with his hands before moving behind her to undo the tight laces of her sleep dress.  With knowing and deft fingers he slid it from her body and allowed it to pool at their feet.  Her hands made their way down his rippling chest to the towel firmly tucked into itself above his navel.  Once it too made its way to the floor, the couple nearly fell haphazardly onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.  Will's hands moved down her body, fingers skimming the taut peaks of her chest before moving to the sensitive spots above her hips.  

            Their lips finally broke apart with a smack, their breath mingling between their red lips as Elizabeth nudged her lower stomach against his weeping arousal.  With a groan and a kiss he entered her swiftly, nearly taking them both by surprise.  They started with a frantic pace as the longing of the day erupted inside them, catapulting each into release soon as they finally lay unmoving, sweat mingling with breath and heartbeat as they whispered words of love and other endearments.

            "I'm glad that you waited, Will."

            "Waited for what, love?"

            "Waited for us."

            She yawned against his shoulder and fell into a contented sleep as he nodded and kissed her forehead.

            "So am I."  

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

A/N: Hey hey hey!  Yay chapter three!  You know, I'm kind of running out of ideas to write!  That's why it took me so long to get these chapters up.  If you have an idea for a scene you'd like to see, please please please put it in a review or an email!  I'm desperate for ideas!!

Turning_point_102@yahoo.com

Thanks a million!  I'll thank all of my reviewers personally at the end of the series.  I promise I'll do it for the other stories too…have to give you all incentive to write the darned things don't I?

_Liz_


	4. Thursday

A/N: Everyone, I am so sorry for my absence, I have been horrendously busy with life and what not.  So, making it up to you, here's Thursday.  There isn't going to be anything beyond complete cute mushy stuff in this one.  To show a bit of the intimate romantic side of Will and Liz' relationship without the steam on the side.  Again, sorry for making you all wait so long.

            By the way, everything in italics, just like the other chapters, is a memory.  I took someone's advice about bringing in memories of them as children, so here you go.

Thursday

            Elizabeth smiled gently as children ran past her skirt, their chatter and laughter reminding her of how wonderful life was from the view of a child.  The sky seemed bluer and the grass greener, the sun warmer and the days shorter.  Her hair hung loose on her shoulders, earning her several disapproving glances from those about her; mostly women talking with the merchants as they shook their heads and went about their business. 

            She wore a light dress, nothing as cumbersome as those she was accustomed to.  The simple white flowing material was none the less enchanting however, and she still managed to turn several heads as she made her way from the town and out to the beach, her shoes coming off quickly as she waded through the waves and enjoyed the cool feeling of the water rushing about her feet and calves.  Moving out of the water, she sat down in the sand; the grains clinging to her wet skin as she brought her knees up under her chin and closed her eyes against the warm sun on her flushed cheeks.

            A small smiled graced her features as her mind flew back to the sunny days she and Will had spent as children in the sandy surf of this very shore.

            _ "Miss. Swann, I promised your father that I would watch over you while he is away, and I intend to do just that.  Come out of the water before something happens."  Young William Turner ordered, standing at the waters edge and holding the intricate dress in his hands.  'For a boy of naught but 16, he was terribly mature.' __Elizabeth__ thought._

_            "I will not Mr. Turner.  I intend to enjoy this time while father is away, and I am going to do nothing less.  If I wish to go for a swim, then I shall."_

_            "Please, __Miss.__ Swann, I will be in a terrible amount of trouble if someone sees you swimming in the ocean in nothing but your under dress; I dare say I've seen too much already."  He averted his eyes back down to the sweet smelling and incredibly warm outfit in his hands. _

_            "Then you can go back.  I'll say I came here of my own volition."_

_            "Yes, you did."  His voice squeaked out as he attempted to keep his anger at bay.  "I am quick growing tired of this __Miss.__ Swann, get out of the water.  It was hard enough trying to find you this morning, do not make me come in there to carry you out."  He threatened, his dark eyes glinting as the rays of the sun bounced off of the shining water, causing him to squint.  _

_            "Oh yes, well I'd like to see that."  She grumbled as she stood waist deep in the churning salt water, beads dripping from her soaked hair and down her cheeks and shoulders, soaking the material completely as it clung to her still shaping figure._

_            With an angry sigh he tossed the gown to the ground and began to unbutton his vest._

_            "What on earth are you doing?"  Elizabeth's voice was shocked as she watched the young blacksmith apprentice remove his vest and shirt, the sun bouncing off of his tanned skin.  Her eyes were immediately drawn to the forming muscles of his shoulders and arms.  'Probably from swinging a hammer for endless hours every day…' she thought as she turned her back to him._

_            "William Turner, that is highly improper.  Put your clothes back on right now."  She ordered, crossing her arms over her chest as she kept herself from looking back at the young man._

_            "Well, there's no sense in me getting my vest and shirt wet attempting to fish you out from the ocean.  They'll be perfectly safe on the beach with your gown.  I'm calling your bluff, Elizabeth Swann, if you don't want me to come to you; I suggest that you come to me."  He stood after removing his boots and socks, looking out at her with his arms akimbo as his eyes were drawn to the intricate designs the criss-crossed lacings made over her alabaster skin._

_            "I'm giving you 'till the count of three."_

_            "I am not a child, Mr. Turner.  You're more that free to go back to your business for I did not ask for your protection."  She snarled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and sticking her pert nose into the air._

_            "One….."_

_            "You impudent young scamp!"_

_            "Two….." he began taking small steps into the wake of the waves, an ominous look to his face, set with pure determination and a touch of mischief._

_            "You wouldn't dare….."_

_            "Come now, this is your last chance.  You will not enjoy it if I have to come in there and retrieve you."  He warned, the water slowly getting higher and higher over his legs, touching the ends of his trousers as he strode toward the stubborn Englishwoman._

_            "I am the Governor's daughter; there is nothing you can say that will make me bend to your wishes.  You, however, are required to do as **I **bid, and I am telling you to leave- me- be."  She ground out, turning to face him with an indignant look sparking her haughty features._

_            "You were warned."  Will shrugged, forcing himself onward through the torrent of waves as he reached where she was standing.  With a slight grunt from his lips and a surprised cry from __Elizabeth__, he tossed her over his shoulder and began the trek back to the beach._

_            "William Turner!  Put me down!"  She shouted, her small hands pummeling his shoulders and back as he easily walked from the waves to the sandy shoreline._

_            "As you wish; your majesty."  He grinned, immediately releasing her from his grasp as she fell with an undignified thud into the sun warmed sand.  He flopped down next to her, the sand sticking to his back and arms as he turned his head to look over at her._

_            "Why do you so delight in tormenting those around you?" _

_            "Well, I have learned from the best, apprentice."  She snarled and jumped up to lift the heavy dress into her arms.  Struggling into it with words Will hadn't thought an angel capable of saying; she managed to slide her wet body into the heavy fabric.._

_            "You know… you're going to need someone to lace that up for you."  He rose, pulling his shirt over his head and slipping back into his vest, buttoning the large silver knobs into place prior to looking over at her._

_            "Just let me alone, Will."  She ordered, desperately trying to pull the laces closed, but failing miserably. _

_            With a huff he walked up to her and snatched the ties from her fingers, making short work of them as she turned to him with a frown. _

_            "Thank you."_

_            "You're welcome.  You know…I really don't know why I put up with you, __Miss.__ Swann.  It would have been much easier to let you be eaten by those sharks out there."  Will smiled, two large dimples showing at the edges of his mouth as he began walking back toward the city._

_           "Sharks?"  __Elizabeth__ squeaked as she immediately scanned the waters with wide light brown eyes.  "William, wait!"  She yelled, jogging up and grabbing his arm.  "Were you serious back there?"_

_            "Serious?  Of course.  I mean, why do I put up with you?"_

_            "No, about…about the sharks."_

_            "The sea is full of them, Miss Swann.  If there really was a threat of a shark, would I have walked the entire way to your side?"_

_            She pulled him to a stop, a curiosity filling her eye, seeming to make them turn a shade darker._

_            "You would have come?  Even if there were sharks?"_

_            "Sharks aren't the things I should fear if your father comes home to find his pride and joy eaten by a beast from the sea.  Would they?"  He jested, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he began his slow walk in attempts to change the subject._

_            "That would be a very brave thing, William; facing a shark to see that I was safe."  She spoke quietly, looping her arm through his._

_            "Well, you're my best friend __Miss.__ Swann.  I have to make sure you stay that way."  He smiled down at her as he escorted her home, keeping a hold of her arm throughout the entire journey.  _

_            "Elizabeth Ellen Swann!  My goodness young lady, you look a fright!"  The nanny called as she walked with brisk steps toward the two sopping wet teens walking up the drive.  "Get inside before you catch a cold, you're just in time for lunch.  I shall make you some hot soup."_

_            "This is where I say farewell…as usual."  Will smiled, nodding his head in her direction as the maid tossed them both a disapproving scowl._

_            "Will, would you come eat lunch with us.  I mean…I put you through so much today already…if you weren't there who knows what would have happened with those sharks?" she called, hearing the gasp from her appointed nanny as she turned shocked blue eyes to the smithy apprentice._

_            "It was nothing, __Miss.__ Swann.  Merely keeping an eye on a good friend.  I must decline; I have taken off far too many afternoons rescuing damsels in distress.  Mr. Brown will be wondering where I have gotten off too.  Perhaps another time.  Good afternoon ladies."  He winked before turning back and heading down the drive and onto the main road._

            Drifting back, Elizabeth felt a slight chill as the sun set lower in the sky, bathing it with orange and red light.  The reflection off of the water was entrancing, and she found herself unable to look away.  How different she had been before her marriage to William.  She had changed over these months; the most notable being the change of her views.  A suggested marriage to a working class young man five years ago would have had her laughing at the messenger outright; but here she was, five years later with a lasting relationship to her husband of six or so months, the town's local blacksmith to be precise.  To him she owed her newly formed state of mind, heart and soul.

            "A penny for your thoughts, love."  His low soothing voice broke her concentration, making her slowly smile as she turned to look behind her, seeing the man of her contemplations leaning against the round trunk of a large palm tree.  His arms were crossed over his wide chest and he returned her smile before making his way to her side and flopping down next to her.

            "Overpriced at that…"

            He frowned at her words as she turned her head back out to the ocean and heaved a sigh.

            "Under priced if you are asking my opinion.  I would willingly hand over my best sword for a chance to hear you speak my name.  Or grace me with a glance from your beautiful eyes."

            He reached out and ran his finger down her cheek to her jaw.  Cupping her chin he turned her head to his as he moved, cradling her entire cheek in the palm of his hand as his thumb stroked idly over her delicate cheekbones. 

            "Tell me what is bothering you, Elizabeth."

            "Just reminiscing about times past."

            Will nodded in agreement as he turned, sitting much in the same style of his wife, though his arms looped around his knees with interlaced fingers to hold them in place.

            "Pleasant thoughts I hope?"

            She looked back over at him, resting her cheek against her knee.

            "Why do you love me, Will?"  She asked.

            Her question caught him off guard, and a few loose curls whipped about with him as he looked at her with surprised eyes.

            "Why do you ask?"

            "I just want to know.  For some reason I cannot see how anyone as noble as you could ever look at a Governor's daughter with more than the briefest of glances."

            "I have never once seen you as the Governor's daughter Elizabeth.  Of course, that was always your title, but a person is worth more than the title implies.  Look at Jack for instance.  You know your wealth and class has never mattered to me."

            "I know…I just have yet to figure out why."  She stated, moving closer to take solace in the heat his body offered.  Without another thought he pulled her against him, his arm wrapping about her back and coming to rest against her stomach as he placed a loving kiss to her forehead. 

            "Your love."

            "My what?"  She asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him but not breach the circle of his arms.

            "Your love.  You hold so much love for me that it makes it nearly impossible for me to not love you.  I…I've never had that before.  I mean, before you became my wife.  Oh, I have had plenty of women say that they love me, which I graciously yet fervently declined, but I have never once experienced anything so wonderful as waking up beside you each day and having you look at me with such….devotion.  It breaks my heart each time I think of what may have happened all those months ago.  That if I was too late all of this would have never existed, my dreams and hopes for the future dashed by the greed of a pirate seeking his treasure.

            "The constant smiles that you save just for me each day when I return from the smith.  Or the kiss I receive before I'm even greeted by morning's light.  The fact that no man will ever know you like I do…that you belong to me and I to you."

            Tears shone in her eyes as she looked up at him in adoration.

            "That is why I love you, my wife.  That is how I love you."  He leaned forward, catching her lips with his, the kiss undemanding and unhurried.  He savored the taste of his wife before pulling back.

            "Let's go home.  I believe that is enough reminiscing for one day."  She laughed while standing and helping him up as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  They stood together for what seemed like ages before pulling apart and sharing one more intimate kiss as they headed back toward the city, the sun setting behind the couple to mark the end of yet another day in their lives.

A/N: Friday coming soon!  I promise!  If anyone has any ideas….please let me know!  I kinda running dry!

Jean


	5. Friday

A/N: I got sort of inspired when someone mentioned a fight between Will and James Kensington, from Wednesday if none of you remember who he is. And I thought…well…Will wouldn't exactly be one to just start a fight. Though, he may be the one to finish it. So, here's my take on the idea, I hope whoever put out the suggestion is content with how I wrote it out.

Friday

"Will, come now, this is not the first tie you've had to wear." Elizabeth mumbled to her husband as she once again looped the tie the correct way, securing it underneath the collar of his shirt. "There. You look very handsome."

"I feel like a peacock."

"Well, they are beautiful creatures, and so are you. Besides, you promised me you would go to this dinner party." Elizabeth countered, moving away from his side as she double checked herself in the mirror and stood, straightening her gown about her waist.

"And I would not take back what I have said, but that did not entitle you to making me dress like something I am not. My black vest and dress pants suited for our wedding, why do they not fit for this social activity?" He groused, flopping down on the bed as she turned to look at him.

"Sometimes, William Turner, I ask myself if I have married a man or a boy." She commented, tossing him a look of disapproval as she waltzed from their room and down the steps.

"My, Mrs. Turner, you look absolutely stunning." The manservant announced as he opened the door after helping her into her shawl. "Is Mr. Turner not joining you this evening? You really should not go without an escort."

"No, Godfried, he will be coming. William Johnathan Turner…." She called out, hearing him trudge down the steps and into view.

"Well, Master Turner, you look right dapper if I do say so myself. Clear away the bit of dirt and charcoal and you almost fit in with society." The servant laughed as the master of the household merely glared at him with fire in his russet eyes.

"Not a word from you, Godfried…" he warned, sliding into the black overcoat as he met the laughing eyes of his wife. ""You either, Elizabeth Ellen Turner. Come, we'll be late." He took her arm, leading her toward the waiting carriage.

Will was content to keep his silence through the short ten minute trip, though his wife chattered along side him unnoticing his sudden spur of interest in the common streets of Port Royal.

"…I mean…how could she have known? Right Will? Will?" She asked lightly, finally turning her attention to the man beside her. "William have you heard a single thing I have said?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, whipping his head about and giving her a sheepish look. "I apologize, Elizabeth, I had not meant to make this night so hard on you." He smiled lightly and took her hand in his.

"Just promise me you won't be too rash. You know how some of these men speak, and I am quite sure Mr. Kensington will be there. If at all possible, avoid contact with his circle for he will undoubtedly draw you into an argument."

"Of course, love. I'll stay by your side all evening, for tonight my darling…you are _my_ anchor." He leaned forward and pressed a quick but strong kiss to her lips as the carriage stopped and the servants waiting out front opened the doors and they were greeted by the cool rush of the night air.

The evening crawled on at a snails pace for Will, though seeing the light in his wife's face as she spotted an old friend, or the shine she had while introducing him as her husband washed away all ill feelings from his heart. If he could give an ounce of pleasure back to his Elizabeth after all the sacrifices she made for him, he would do it ten fold. He spoke briefly with a few of his customers, talking only of business, though he did get a chance to see the Governor.

"Well, my lad, you look handsome tonight. I see Elizabeth managed to fit you for a suit." Jamison Swann regarded his son-in-law with a wry smile, though his eyes held nothing but love for the boy.

"Yes, though I could not willingly deny her anything. That woman has a way with words, coupled with an extremely fiery attitude and a death glare that would rival the coldest pirate. I had no choice but to accept my fate."

Jamison chuckled at the blacksmith, seeing a change in the young man since he had married his daughter. Though he would keep his opinions to himself as he eyed the crowed with reserved interest.

"Mr. Turner, come, I wish to introduce you to my colleague. He's looking for a smith to repair the hinges on his door. Seems like his last was quite a disappointment. What with everything Miss. Elizabeth has said of your skill, you're the first man I could think of for the job." James Kensington spoke quickly, taking hold of Will's arm before the young man could protest.

"Oh nonsense James, I only mentioned it; you needn't grab the young man immediately. Let him enjoy a drink."

"Please, Mr. Kensington, I did not come her to discuss business. I am merely here for social interaction and to appease my wife." Will tossed a small smile to the circle of men as they laughed loudly and a couple "Here here's" were tossed out.

"Aren't we all. my lad, aren't we all? Though come now, I am a bit interested in learning about how you came across the talent of being so gifted at working metal. It's not an easy trade to live off of." An elderly man asked, though Will did not recognize him.

"Well, sir, it is a gift honed over a lifetime of learning. That is all. It requires no special knowledge on my part, merely the patience and care that you may give a child." He smiled, turning his eyes to his wife as she stood with a group of young women and babies, her laughter ringing clearly through the large crowded room. "Or a wife for that matter."

"Indeed, I would agree with you there. From the stories Elizabeth has shared, it almost makes middle class living seem appealing." Kensington sniggered as the men around his laughed. "Oh, no offence meant Turner."

'Oh, I'll bet not.' Will thought, though he kept his thoughts in his mind only. "None taken, of course. A gentleman such as yourself wouldn't seek to belittle at such a grand affair; no offense was made sir." He tossed him a challenging smile, taking a sip from his glass of wine as he met his eyes from across the rim.

"Good. Now, Mr. Turner, tell me of your marriage with Elizabeth. Is everything…as grand as it should be?" One of the men asked as he tilted his head in curiosity toward the frowning young man.

"I am not….not entirely sure I know what you mean, sir."

"My dear boy, we've all watched the young girl grow into a well…rounded…young woman. Are there no stories you have of her fierce determination and unrestrained ways?"

"Well, those matters are my own business. And Elizabeth's of course. I do not believe you have any reason at all to ask. In fact, I find it it incredibly shallow for gentlemen of your stature." Will countered, meeting their gazes with a burning anger, though his face was calm, almost serene.

"Come Turner, since this is your first function with Miss. Elizabeth, let me explain the ways of the sexes. The women gather and talk about us, and so the men gather and talk over the women. It is nothing new, nothing new at all, my lad. We have all shared secrets of our wives, it's what makes us who we are, and shows those around us the trust we have in one another. It's a fairly simple thing." James Kensington explained, meeting Will's gaze.

"Gentlemen, if those topics are exactly as you say they are, secrets, then secrets they shall remain. I have no desire or want to share intimate details of my marriage with you swine." He spat, turning on his heel as Kensington grabbed his arm.

"Careful boy, your frozen wife may not be able to talk you out of an insult of that magnitude to a Captain of Her Majesties Royal Navy."

A loud hit rang through the room as James hit the floor, blood beginning to dribble from the corner of his lip and his left nostril. The silence was nearly deafening as all eyes fixed on the young blacksmith standing at the Captain's feet.

"Insult me all you wish, for I have grown up with men like you my entire life. But perhaps now you will think twice before voicing such discourteous comments concerning my wife." He warned, his eyes and voice shards of ice as several of the other men helped their comrade to his feet.

"So it's a fight you want, Turner?" Kensington asked as he held up his fists to the young man after wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

"I have no desire to make more of a spectacle than has already been caused." Moving away, he barely caught the eyes of his wife as the crowed monitored his movement with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Sir, I apologize for ruining the evening, and I meant no disrespect to you as a host or your wife as the hostess; you were both far tooo kind for extending the invitations, but I must take my leave." Lifting his jacket from the hands or a smirking manservant he stepped out into the air, sucking a heaving breath into his lungs.

Humiliation burned through him as he recalled the look on Elizabeth's face as he left through the entryway. The anger shining in her eyes and the way she averted her gaze to her twining hands rather than meet his apologetic stare.

"My lord? May I fetch your carriage, sir?" A young boy asked, tugging on Will's arm.

"No thank you, I would rather walk."

"You aren't much like the other men in suits."

"Well lad, I shall take that as a compliment. What is your name?"

"Joshua William James Wilkerson."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. Your father is a good man." Will smiled as he looked down at the young, bright eyed boy standing merely up to his waist.

"You know my father?"

"Indeed. He's a man worthy of respect. He was always good to me when business was low, inviting me to dinner with he and your mother before you were even born."

"You're William Turner. The blacksmith who fought a million pirates to win Governor Swann's daughter." The boy looked up at the taller man with awe shining in his bright green eyes.

Will laughed, setting a hand to the young man's head, ruffling his hair before seating himself on the top step with a sigh, sensing movement as the child fidgeted about from one foot to the other. "Will you not sit?"

"Oh no, sir. If I am caught sittin' I get a mighty fierce belt across the back of my knees. Last time I couldn't sit for a week. Wouldn't want to go through it again, since mum is sick and had to stop working. That's why I'm here."

"And your father?"

"Workin' night and day sir. Barely home at all. Though I suppose we're lucky it's just me and him and mum at home."

"Sit. I will not tell a soul, I swear. Besides. I asked you to did I not?" Will countered, seeing the child weigh the pros and cons before hesitantly taking a seat next to the blacksmith. "How old are you Joshua?"

"Ten, sir."

"You needn't call me sir. Will is fine."

"But that's not befittin' of your title. And Papa says I should always call a man by what he is."

"Well, your father is right, but I am no sir. Merely a boy like you." He growled, loosening his tie and pulling it off as he tossed it onto the pile beside him that made up his jacket.

"Sir? I mean….Will…did you really fight a million pirates?"

Will laughed, setting an arm around the child's shoulders.

"No little one, I wouldn't say a million."

"A thousand?

"Not even close."

"Hundreds?"

"More like twenty."

"Oh. Beggin' your pardon, sir, but I think a million sounds better. Makes you seem more of a hero than you let yourself be."

Will stared down at the miniature Wilkerson. His arms and legs were scrawny, his hair was greasy and his clothing somewhat tattered. He assumed this was the lad's best outfit, used only for work. A smudge of dirt covered his left cheek and moved across the bridge of his nose, reminding Will of the first few days he spent in Port Royal's smithy at the teachings of Master Brown, before he became addicted to the bottle.

A shadow passed the doorway as Elizabeth mentally scolded her husband, wishing every pox upon him, despite the love she felt for the man. She stopped as she heard voices, one clearly belonging to the person who should have been preparing himself for an intense night of sleeping in the guest quarters, and the other belonging to what obviously sounded like a boy. Leaning against the doorframe, she listened as the two talked.

"So, Sir…..Will….why are you sittin' out here on the steps when you could be enjoying the warmth of the party?" Joshua asked as he wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the chill. Without a thought Will lifted the jacket that went along with his suit and set it over the little boy's shoulders.

"Oh no, I can't wear this…." He stopped at the look given by the older man as he slipped into it, grateful for the cover it gave his against the cold night air.

"Well…I was very foolish."

"Heroes can be foolish?"

"I am no hero. Merely a man whom a lot of people talk of. Though there was only ever one person I wanted to impress, and now I've let her down as well."

"Miss. Elizabeth?"

At Will's nod Joshua looked out before him as the moon rose higher in the night sky.

"Well, she married you didn't she? That has to count for somethin'."

"Sometimes I ask myself if it really does. Just like you….I mean….am I worth it?"

"She must think you are. I mean…if you weren't she coulda gone with that soldier."

"True. But….that still doesn't change the fact that I embarrassed her before everyone inside."

"Is that why your fingers are all blue?" The child asked, lightly sticking a hand out from underneath the jacket to poke it into the swelling knuckles on Will's right hand.

With a wince he laughed and nodded, propping his elbow on his knees.

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you."

"How can you tell?" Will asked with a smirk, this child's company shining over any of the people he had talked to that evening.

"Well, she loves you. And my Papa always says that if you live by love then nothing is out of reach."

"Once again, Joshua, your father is a very wise man." Will contemplated the boy's words as he noticed movement behind him. The youngster shot up as he backed away.

"Miss. Elizabeth, I…I'm sorry I wasn't doing my work, please. I was just talking; I didn't mean to get caught." He stuttered as Elizabeth smiled with a wink.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I won't tell a soul." Her words echoed Will's in Joshua's mind as he bid a brief farewell to the couple and took off toward the stables to ready the horses and carriages.

Will stayed where he was; seated on the bottom step as he reclined back, propping his elbow on the step above. His wife moved to his side, the large dress looking cumbersome, though with the grace she possessed she made it seem like nothing at all as she sat next to him, her fingers lightly grazing the swollen hand.

"I'm sorry, Will. I had no right to be angry with you."

"You had every right. I humiliated myself in front of everyone, and worst of all, you."

"Will…I wasn't humiliated. At first, I was a little embarrassed, but that passed. Though….I am still incredibly angry with you."

"I'm sorry, love. I should have listened to what you said, I should have just let well enough alone and walked away, but his words just spurred me and I couldn't contain my anger."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing that needs to be repeated, I assure you." He growled, and both turned when they saw the young boy leading their carriage to the steps.

"Thank you Joshua." He smiled as the rider nodded in greeting to the Turner's. Will helped his wife into the carriage before tuning and looking down at the young man.

"Come by the smithy tomorrow with your father, I have something I'd like to ask you." He smiled with a wink, ruffling the boy's hair once more as he jumped up next to Elizabeth as the wheels turned, taking them home.

"It's not too bad." Elizabeth stated as she held Will's hand in her lap, the cool cloth lying over the bruised skin.

They sat on the edge of their large bed, the moonlight streaming in through the open windows as a slight breeze spurred the drapes to dance about inches above the floor.

"I still can't believe it's not broken. The man has an iron jaw."

Will commented as he sat next to his wife, her long yet fitted sleeping gown and her legs serving to be a pillow as she tended his hand.

"Yes well, I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Indeed, my love. No more fighting Her Majesties Royal Navy Captains, I swear." He joked as she tossed him a glittering glare.

"Keep jesting, William Turner, and we'll see just how much time I've allotted for you in the guest quarters."

Will grinned, scooting closer to her side as she attempted to slide farther away from him. Removing his hand from her lap he wrapped it about her waist before placing his lips against her nearly exposed shoulder.

"I don't entirely believe you would actually send me to the guest room tonight. You've grown far too accustomed to having me next to you as you sleep." He stated as his voice deepened, his breath fanning her throat as his mouth moved up along the column to nibble at the juncture between neck and jaw.

All she could muster was a sigh as she tilted her head to grant him better access, her hands tightening into fists over her legs. He made his way slowly down her jaw to her chin before moving up to claim her lips, his tongue delving in immediately as she met him stroke for stroke. He memorized her mouth like he did with each passionate kiss they shared, committing her taste back to memory as he turned her toward him, lifting her up onto his lap cradling her against his bare chest.

As his hungry lips plundered her own, breaking occasionally for oxygen; his deft fingers found the lacings and untied them, letting the garment slowly slide from her shoulders and to pool around her waist. She stood, pulling him with her as she connected their mouths once again, slipping out of the dress and letting it stay on the floor as she worked on the ties of his sleeping trousers. Once they too joined her nightdress he pulled her body into full contact with his own, keeping in mind not to crush her lithe frame too roughly. She pushed him backwards to the bed until, finally, they keeled over with Elizabeth landing above him and Will's face hidden beneath a veil of her light brown hair.

She kept him in place with her body as she set loving kisses to his face and neck, moving to his shoulders and chest until he was panting beneath her. His hands maintained their grip on her waist as he pulled her back up to his mouth, claiming her pouted and swollen cherry lips with his own, his lower body pressing up against hers as he pushed gently, rolling her beneath him.

Her moan of desire was caught with lips and tongue as he loved her gently, yet fervently, until their bodies trembled with release and they lay shaking in each others arms, unwilling to break any form of contact they shared.

"Well….perhaps I will rethink sending you to the guest quarters…..just for tonight." She sighed as she drifted off with her head pillowed against his chest. She dimly recalled his low chuckle as well as a gingerly placed kiss to the top of her head before sleep claimed her.

A/N: Huzzah! Yet another chapter completed! Only two more to go guys! If you have an idea you'd like to see, you need to ask or else you might not see it! If it's an idea for a longer story, feel free to submit that as well. I'm not sure if Jack will come in, but if I do a sequel to this week, you never can tell. Read and Review please!

-Liz-


	6. Saturday

Chapter 6: Saturday

"But you never go to work on the weekend." Elizabeth frowned; watching Will dress from her spot atop the downy covered bed, the sheet tucked under her arms as Will tossed her a smile.

"I have a meeting, nothing more. Then I will come home, I promise." He walked to her side and set a small kiss to the top of her bare shoulder.

Making his way down the hall he stopped at the front to gather his things, the butler Godfried opening the door and giving the blacksmith a genuine smile.

"Your eye is looking much better today, Mr. Turner."

"Thank you Godfried. It still feels injured, but at least it doesn't look as ugly." Making his way to the quaint shop, there were two figures obediently seated on the front steps.

"Morning, Mr. Turner." James Wilkerson stood quickly, his hat in his hands as he greeted Will with a tentative smile. "Josh told me of his actions last night…and…I apologize for him neglecting his work." His eyes looked over at his son, the small boy focusing solely on the hay coated floor as the toe of his boot kicked at a loose lump of charcoal.

Will laughed, slapping a hand to the older gentleman's shoulder. "No, James, that isn't the reason I've called you both here this morning. I admire your son's spirit in working so hard with the horses and in the stables, though I believe he may better hone skills if he worked here with me. I am in need of an assistant and would readily welcome his help." Will spoke as he opened the lock to the smithy doors and tossed them open, waiting patiently for the two Wilkerson's to walk into the humble establishment.

"You're serious Turner?"

"Indeed. You and your wife were so kind to me when I was struggling for so many years; I cannot sit here and watch a decent man such as you waste away. Any craft he helps prepare, the payment is his to keep as a wage for as long as is necessary to get you and your wife back on your feet."

Will saw the tears in the man's eyes as he pulled him into a strong embrace, pulling back to look down at the beaming Joshua.

"Does this interest you, son?"

"Oh yes, Papa, please."

"Then you have my permission. Though, we will need to talk to the men at the stables to clear your release."

"Don't concern yourself about that, I'll talk to the governor myself. Now, I invite you and your family to my home for dinner tonight; that is, if your wife is well enough to attend." Will asked, shaking Wilkerson's hand with a warm smile as the older gentleman complied, agreeing to meet at 7:00 for dinner at the Turner's residence.

Elizabeth smiled as Will walked into the house; her feet curled beneath her and a book perched in both hands waiting for her husbands return.

"That was quick; I would have expected you home much later. What was this meeting you talked of?" She asked quietly, her eyes moving back to her book as she waited for him to answer her.

Seating himself beside his wife, he pulled the book from her hands and set it on the small coffee table in front of them.

"I have taken that small boy we met yesterday as my apprentice." He spoke between soft kisses to her exposed shoulder; the lace fabric tickling his chin where dress met skin.

She turned, meeting his eyes with a smile as she set a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You're a good man, Will Turner." She spoke quietly as she cupped his chin and pulled him into a more determined kiss, her lips melding with his before they heard a discreet cough from the entry way.

"I don't mean to intrude, but a message arrived for you Mrs. Turner." Godfried hid a smile as he watched from the corner of his eye as the couple broke apart reluctantly and Elizabeth rose to take the small folded piece of paper from his hands.

"Who is it from?" Will questioned lightly as he picked up her teacup and took a sip before noticing one of the many swords on the walls hanging crooked. Standing with ease he strode over and took it down, righting it into his hands as his eyes scanned the perfectly folded steel with a small smile before he felt his wife's eyes on him.

"You still have never taught me how to fight properly with a sword."

"And I don't intend to. You're far too perfect Elizabeth, and any case that may arise when you're in need of protection I plan on being at your side."

"Just like with Barbossa?"

A flicker of pain shone on his face as he set the sword back on its rack and straightened it.

"Who is the letter from, love?"

"Father; he's inviting us to dinner tonight."

"We'll have to pass darling; I invited James Wilkerson and his family here for the evening."

"Oh…" She tossed him a small smile, seating herself at the small desk beside the book shelf. "I'll just write and tell him we're unable to attend."

"That is, if you'd like to have dinner with your father, I won't stop you. You may go if you wish." Will positioned himself behind her, his rough hands settling to her shoulders as the callused pads of his fingers ran small circles over her delicate skin.

"Will…you've gone with me to enough of those boring socials for me to at least sit at dinner with you and a family of this city. They're probably more enjoyable company anyway." She heard his low chuckle and made her way to the kitchen to inform Cook that they would be having company for dinner.

"This is a lovely home, Mrs. Turner."

"Please, Amanda, call me Elizabeth. Your family has obviously known Will for quite some time, and I thank you for putting up with him for as long as you did." Elizabeth laughed as she and Mrs. Wilkerson sat at the long dinner table beside their respective husbands. Joshua sat at the head of the table, much to his fathers chagrin, though neither the master of the house nor his wife had any complaints over the child's seating arrangements.

Amanda Wilkerson was indeed ill, and the memory of her vibrant and forcing him to finish all of the vegetables in his soup kept a constant pang of sadness in Will's heart. Her gaunt and pale features were accented by the dark circles under her eyes. She was skin and bones and it was clear to all at the table, save Joshua, that she would not last through another season in the Caribbean.

James kept a hand on his wife's the entire night, offering to help her with any small task to the brink of her tossing him the look that all female spouses seemed to possess.

"Any word from Sparrow, Will? I heard that Commodore Norrington still has a warrant out for his capture."

"No, nothing from Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Joshua corrected with a mouthful of bread smothered in butter.

"Joshua James! Do not talk with your mouth open." Amanda scolded as she took another small bite of the thick stew.

Will laughed as the conversations wafted through the dining room, seeming to fill the house with a certain togetherness that Elizabeth had never felt at any social she had ever attended. After dinner, the group moved to the living room as more laughter lasted long into the night as both Elizabeth and Will fulfilled Joshua's dreams by regaling the family with the entire story, in various points of view, of the adventures with Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl's previous, sinister crew.

Young Joshua's eyes began to close, as did Amanda's, and James decided to end the evening a little after 11:00.

"Please, take our carriage. Our driver is more than willing, and I would hate to see you tote a tired wife and son all the way back into town." Will silenced James' protests as his family climbed into the awaiting coach. He lingered behind, his hat in his hands once more as his fingers toyed at the brim; a common sign of concern and agitation with the elder man.

"May I have a word, Mr. and Mrs. Turner?"

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled lightly, leaning into Will's side as she forced a yawn down and focused on the unreadable myriad of emotions swirling in the depths of his grey-blue eyes.

"It is plain to see that….that my wife is not in good health. I fear for the day that her strength fails," he paused, pushing back the welling of tears that blurred his vision. Will's arm unconsciously wrapped tighter about Elizabeth's waist as his heart cried out to help this family in any way.

"If…if it does happen…soon…will you take care of Joshua for us? I don't know what mind I will be in the first few days after it….it happens…." He couldn't meet their gaze, and shook his head with a huff. "Never mind, I apologize. It was not my place to ask this of you."

Elizabeth caught his arm as he tried to make his way down the stairs to the walkway.

"James, we would be more than willing to care for your son if the need arises." She placed a small, chaste kiss to his cheek as he smiled with a grateful sob, shaking each of their hands before mounting and closing the door of the carriage, the coach moving down the walk way and back out to the main street of Port Royal.

Will fixed surprised eyes on his wife as she closed the door quietly, colliding with his strong chest as she faced him with equally startled eyes.

"What?" She asked quietly, searching his face for some hint of the emotions in his confused and astonished chocolate eyes. "Are you angry at what I've just agreed to?"

Will said nothing, merely leaning forward and cupping her face in both his large, callused, yet gentle hands. His lips moved over hers scant centimeters at a time, from barely a feather-light touch to a prodding and pressing insistent pressure. Once more, a calm half chuckle, half cough pulled them from their reverie as Godfried stood with a smirk on his wrinkled face and his eyes looking somewhere on the opposite side of the room.

"Shall I clean up, Sir?"

Without taking his eyes off of his wife, Will nodded and took her hands. Godfried chortled as he turned and made his way back to the kitchen, leaving the couple alone for the night.

Elizabeth had no recollection of how they got up the stairs, nor when they made it to the bedroom. She knew nothing but Wills calm kisses and warm embraces. It wasn't until he closed and locked the bedroom door that she realized they were truly alone. His movements were slow and deliberate; as if he wanted and needed to memorize everything about her like a man does when lost at sea for far too long and returning to find all things different; changed.

His fingers were efficient at revealing the tight bodice beneath the burdensome yet elegant and beautiful dress, helping her carefully step out of the circle it formed while pooling it at her feet. Moving back, he lifted her hands and set them against his chest over the large silver buttons of his black vest. She understood him immediately and her skillful fingers undid the buttons slowly, her eyes never leaving his as he gave her a small smile prior to sliding out of the vest and allowing it to join the pile behind them. His large white shirt was next and she soon had it up and over his head in one smooth motion.

His own arms wrapped around behind her as he blindly attempted to untie the laces of the shift she wore, her lips against his chest hindering his movements. The fingernails of her hands scraped slowly down his ribcage on either side, her lips following the trail previously scorched over his olive and tanned flesh. Moving back up, she allowed him time to undo the laces at her back. Slipping out of their shoes respectively, he lifted her up and onto the crumpled bed, unmade after they had risen that morning. The cool sheets met what skin he had exposed between laces, and it nearly made her gasp at the contrast against her heated flesh.

His lips started on her forehead; moving lower slowly, he tenderly sucked her earlobe between his lips. He paused a brief moment before moving across and laying a small kiss to the tip of her nose then proceeding to the opposite side and administering much the same routine, to her delight. Her hands clutched at his sides as he peppered her cheeks and throat with whispered kisses, all the while avoiding her lips. As his hands and mouth moved lower, so did her dress. Hooked by his deft fingers, it exposed her to his touch inch by inch. His breath fanned her stomach as he rested his chin in the cleft of her belly button, his eyes closed and his fingers drawing lazy circles over her soft, smooth and flat stomach.

"What's bothering you Will?" Her voice was quieter than a whisper, yet a shout in his ear as he opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust on her beautiful face.

"All the time I've wasted, Elizabeth. All the time lost when I could have been spending it here with you." His voice was husky and passionate, his hands clinging to her hips as the soft cotton material scrunched beneath his fingers.

"I don't understand."

He sat up with a frustrated growl and pushed a shaking hand through his unruly curled brown locks. He felt her move behind him, her hands pushing off the last of her clothing as she tugged the sheet up over her body and up under her arms.

"All of my time at the smith, Elizabeth. All of the time that…that you take to go out on your socials, it takes away from us."

"Are you saying that now we are married we are to be confined in this house and live life only with each other?" Her hand reached out unconsciously to try and give him comfort, running circles over his taught, knotted upper back.

"What time have I to spend if it's not by your side?" He asked quietly, facing her as a solitary tear dripped to his cheek, cascading down and disappearing in the stubble on his chin. "Seeing….seeing James pining for his wife as he watches her die…my heart cannot resist switching places with him and taking into account things from his point of view."

She nodded and slid forward, keeping the sheet about her for modesty as she wrapped willow thin, but strong arms, about her husband and set light kisses to his back and shoulders.

"You are not him and we are not his family. Both you and I know that I am far too feisty to be taken by a simple illness or a common cold." Her attempt at humor struck a clear chord for his low, reverberated chuckle vibrated against her lips. His sniffle was muffled by his hand as he wiped angrily at the tears littering his cheeks. He let out a calming breath as her hands massaged his tight shoulders and back, moving lower and lower and setting him in a mode of relaxation.

Her hands skimmed across his sides to his chest, kneading the muscles there as much as she had on his body's opposite. His breathing faltered, however, when her hands reached the buckle of his trousers and cleverly unhooked the large clasp. Her fingers teased the bulge at the front of his breeches causing him to suck in a deep breath before catching her hand with his much larger one.

"You tempt far too often for your own good, Mrs. Turner." He growled with an accent, as usual, much more cockney and a tone much lower than his usual baritone as his eyes flared from a deep chocolate brown to an almost russet black.

Rotating quickly, his hand slowly followed the lumped form beneath the sheet as he traced her ankle with soft, caressing fingertips above the acquiescent cover. Reaching her hip, his mouth latched to the pulse point at its juncture, his breath and tongue moistening the cloth and seeping through to her flesh as her fingers tangled in the curly tresses at the nape of his neck.

Inching the fabric down as his mouth moved up, his teeth scraped her side causing a squeal of pleasure and surprise to burst from her lips and her arms both pulled and pushed him away.

"How is it that you know the most sensitive spots I have, as well as find new ones each night?" Her breathless question wafted to his ears as he laughed low in his throat, the very sound causing a tingling jolt to spread from one nerve ending to the other.

"Well, I concern myself with your pleasure only, love. If I can make you giggle and laugh like a school girl one time, odds are I can find that same spot and make you moan the next. Though…both must be under completely different circumstances." He grinned, seeing the surprised, yet not disheartened, look on her face.

"I do believe you are being far too bold, William Turner."

"I do believe that in this room, it is not a question of boldness, my love, but of passion." She laughed as she felt him leave her for a brief moment to remove his last article of clothing before his body covered hers once more. His mouth fastened to her belly button, his tongue delving in causing her to try and squirm away though his hands held her in place beneath him.

He moved inch my inch up her stomach, reverently kissing each pert mound before one hand propped himself up above her while the other wrapped about her waist and pulled her body flush against his own. His hardness pressed into her stomach as his mouth finally descended upon hers, their tongues battling for dominance as her hands rested on either side of his ribcage and her feet wrapped around his calves.

Stars flashed as they joined, much as they had dozens of times before, though this instance held no urgency. His hips thrust at a near snails pace, and hers matching, as he lay watching his wife, and she him, with their foreheads pressed together, their breathing and heartbeat in synch, and his love swelling for the woman who had given him everything. His eyes closed as their tempo increased, slowly sending them over one peak and then dipping them into a valley before repeating the process again and again. Finally, as his muscles began to protest and sweat beaded both of their bodies, their climax's took each of them into a realm unimagined as they lay entwined and panting in an equal and shared embrace.

Her face was buried in his neck as she cried out her pleasure against his dewy skin, tasting pure Will as she tried desperately to calm her breathing and steady her heart. Will fought to do the same as he inhaled her sweet floral scent, mixed with sweat and a light wafting of perfume as strands of her hair clung to his perspiring forehead and cheeks. His body went completely limp, and he avoided crushing his wife by rolling to his side, both arms wrapped about her in a tight grip.

Silence, save for the sounds of Port Royal drifting through their open veranda doors, echoed about them; only their breathing was audible, though the love was palpable.

"I'll always be here to care for you, my Elizabeth." He swore, his voice raw and raspy as he leaned forward, catching her lips in a breathlessly slow and loving kiss, his tongue sweeping across her pouted and kiss-swollen mouth before pulling back and tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I know." She smiled lightly, setting a peck to his chest as she drifted off with a newfound sense of fullness; half tranquility and peace, and the other a raging fire that no living thing could tame, save the man laying beside her.

A/N: Woo hoo! Well, one more chapter to go. JUST ONE! Then we'll be moving on into longer, and probably more plot driven, stories. Hope you enjoyed, I was in a frisky yet romantic mood when I wrote it.

Liz


End file.
